Never Be Replaced
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: anyway ronhermione story. sometimes love takes awhile and people fight. but you will never be replaced. T for swearing? COMPLETE
1. The Way Things Should Be

Ok this is a new fic. I've finished it and I will post the next chapters soon. So tell me what u think!

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 1**

"Ron stop it!" Hermione giggled as Ron continued to tickle her. Hermione, who was gasping for air, finally managed to get free and tried to make a run for the stairs. Her attempt was of course fruitless as Ron had caught up to her within seconds, picked her up and carried her back to the couches.

"Do you two mind?" Harry asked half amused and half annoyed. Hermione blushed slightly and mumbled an apology.

"Well, I'm going to go see Ginny. I have to give her a note from mum; do you know where she is?" Ron asked grabbing Ginny's note.

"She's in the library mate," Harry said rolling up his potions essay and placing it in his bag. Ron nodded and waved to his friends and left the common room.

"So 'Mione, how've you been? I haven't spoken to you since the beginning of lunch; which was 20 minutes ago," Harry said sitting down next her on the couch. Hermione laughed.

"I'm fine, just like I was at the start of lunch. How's Gin?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned like he always did when anyone brought up Ginny.

"She's beautiful as usual," Harry said, Hermione smiled at the way Harry and Ginny loved each other it was so sweet.

"Aw how sweet are you!" Hermione said laughing as Harry glared at her.

"I'm not sweet, I'm very rugged and manly," he said flexing his muscles which made Hermione laugh more. Harry continued to glare at Hermione and began to poke her. Hermione squealed and poked Harry back until the bell rang for their last class.

"Should we wait here for Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Harry were about to leave the common room.

"Nah, he'll meet us in History of Magic," Harry told her as they headed to their last class for the day.

* * *

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron called as Harry and Hermione walked into History of Magic. Hermione smiled as she sat next to Ron while Harry sat on the other side or her.

"Didja see Gin?" Harry asked eagerly, as they all pulled out their books.

"Yeah, she wanted me to ask you if you'd meet her on the quidditch pitch for some practice," Ron said, Harry smiled and nodded. Harry was about to add something but was cut off by Professor Binn's dry, dull voice. "Okay students, I would like you all to read chapter 15 and answer the questions on page 114," he said before, sitting at his desk and marking papers. The class groaned and opened their books and began to read quietly.

10 minutes after they started reading Hermione had finished the chapter and was answering the questions. When Ron looked up and noticed Hermione was writing he began copy her answers. Hermione glared at him and blocked him for seeing her answers, which caused Ron to glare back at her playfully. Hermione grinned and poked her tongue out at Ron, who poked her in the ribs causing her to squeal loudly. Everyone in the class glanced at them before rolling theirs eyes and returning to their work. Hermione punched Ron playfully in the arm and continued her work.

"'Mione c'mon, you know I'm gonna fail if you don't let me copy," Ron whispered to her. Hermione stopped writing.

"I don't care Ron," she whispered before poking her tongue out at him again and continuing her work.

"Fine, but when I fail it should be on your conscience," he whispered back before closing his book at placing his head on the desk. Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of Ron's head. Ron looked up and glared at Hermione.

"What was that for?" he asked in mock pain. Hermione shrugged.

"Just copy my work if you have to, but you owe me and don't expect me to let you copy my work again," she said slightly annoyed, but smiling in spite of herself.

"Deal," Ron said and for the next 15 minutes he continued scribbling down Hermione's answers.

"Okay, there is ten minutes left and because you all worked fairly quietly you may talk to the people next to you until the bell," Professor Binns muttered before floating around the room to collect everyone's books.

"That's nice of him- letting us talk I mean," Hermione said before placing her books and quill in her bag. Harry and Ron nodded as they too put their books away.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked as he turned in his chair to face the other two.

"I think we should do some hom-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Homework? 'Mione are you mad? C'mon! We did homework all last night, I think we should relax," Ron said, Harry grinned.

"We relax on weekends Ron, and today is Thursday! Also this is our last year work comes first!" Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, how about we just do our transfiguration essay tonight and our potions and charms essays tomorrow?" Harry said reasonably, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before nodding.

"Ok, let's go drop our bags in the common room and then go to dinner, then deal with the essay?" Hermione said as the bell went signaling dinner time.

* * *

"Hey Gin, how was Herbology?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down next to Harry, who pecked her on the cheek.

"It was good, I got 10 points award to me for answering some question," Ginny said smiling brightly, Hermione grinned back at her.

"Well done Gin," Harry said as dinner appeared on the table and he and the others piled food onto their plates.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Ginny asked as dessert began to fill the tables.

"We're doing our transfiguration essays," Ron said glumly, shoveling cheesecake onto his plate. Hermione watched Ron eat almost a whole cheesecake within 2 minutes.

"It's so unfair that you can eat all the food and not gain a pound," Hermione said pouting.

"Ah, the mysteries of a man's metabolism," Ron said as he shoveled more cake in his mouth. Hermione sighed and glanced over at Ginny and Harry who both rolled their eyes at Ron.

"Well," said Harry getting up, "Shall we head back to the common room and get started with our essays?" he asked as Ginny also stood up.

"I'm just gonna have another piece of cake, you guys go ahead," Ron said taking some more cake.

"I'll wait with Ron, I suppose," Hermione said, Harry nodded and he and Ginny left the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione smiled as she watch the happy couple leave, then frowned when she turned back to Ron to find him with at least a quarter of the cake on his plate.

"I really don't know how you can eat that much and not be sick," Hermione said in an almost amused voice. Ron just shrugged and continued to eat until he'd licked his plate clean.

"Okay, ready to go?" Hermione asked, standing up. Ron nodded and he and Hermione left the Great Hall in silence.

* * *

"I'm going to bed. G'night all," Ginny muttered through a yawn, as she bent down and kissed Harry, who wished her sweet dreams.

"Good night Gin," Hermione muttered not looking up from her essay.

"Yeah, night Ginny," Ron said, concentrating hard on his work.

"Hermione can you check my conclusion please?" Harry asked handing his essay to Hermione. Hermione quickly read the last paragraph of Harry's work.

"Wow Harry that's really good," she said smiling at him and handing his essay back to him, Harry smiled proudly. Hermione went back to correcting her essay, occasionally tapping the parchment causing words to correct themselves.

"Hey Harry can I copy your conclusion?" Ron asked, putting down his quill and stretching his hand, Harry nodded and handed Ron his essay.

"Harry, you shouldn't let him copy your work he's got to learn to do his own work," Hermione said disapprovingly, Harry cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You let him copy your work in History," Harry whispered trying not to smile. Hermione glared at him but remained quiet.

"Well, I'm off to bed, good night," Hermione yawned, rolling up her essay and placing it in her bag.

"Sweet dreams Hermione," Harry said hugging her tightly before he began yawn. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the girl's dormitories.

That's the first chapter for y'all hope you liked it..

R&R

-Lor xXx


	2. Classroom Chatter

Ok this is a new fic. I've finished it and I will post the next chapters soon. So tell me what u think! Enjoy chapter two

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Special thanks to dancerrdw, who is such a faithful reader and reviewer. THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 2**

"About time you two woke up!" Hermione scowled, as Harry and Ron emerged from their dorm on Friday morning.

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" Ron said sarcastically, Harry snorted trying not to laugh. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes before leading them to the Great Hall.

"What have we got first?" Harry asked as taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Hermione checked her timetable.

"I've got Ancient Runes then Charms, so you've got Divination and then Charms," she said before helping herself to some fruit toast, Harry grinned happily.

"That's great! We've got a nice easy morning," Harry said enthusiastically. Five minutes later the bell went for their first lesson, so Hermione bid Ron and Harry goodbye before heading to Ancient Runes.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Ernie said as Hermione took her seat next to him in Ancient Runes. 

"Hello Ernie, how've you been?" she asked, pulling out her books and essay.

"Good thanks, did you finish your essay?" Ernie asked showing her his completed essay.

"Of course," Hermione said smiling, as Professor Vector came around and collected their essays.

"So how's Hannah?" Hermione asked, Ernie and Hannah had been dating for about the past four months.

"Really good," Ernie said blushing slightly, Hermione smiled back at him before they began their assigned work for the lesson.

Fifteen minutes before class ended Hermione had finished her work and was staring absent-mindedly out of the classroom window, when she felt something slide onto her desk. She looked down and saw a note from Ernie.

_I noticed you'd also finished your work. Anyway, I'm thinking of taking Hannah to that restaurant at Hogsmead during the next visit, does that sound like a good idea? It would be for our four month anniversary._

Hermione sighed slightly before writing back.

_That sounds really sweet! I bet she'll love it. I wish there were more guys around like you. I mean can't even get the guy I like to notice me, let alone take me on a romantic date._

Hermione watched Ernie read her note and quickly write a reply.

_Ron still hasn't made a move?_

Hermione's mouth dropped when she read Ernie's reply.

"How'd you know I was talking about Ron?" Hermione whispered quietly to Ernie.

"Everyone knows and it's also common knowledge that he likes you too," Ernie replied just as quietly. Hermione sat quietly thinking for what seemed like hours before the bell went for charms.

"Cya Hermione," Ernie said getting up to leave. "Good luck with Ron," he added quietly before walking off to his next class.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly into Charms and sat down in her normal seat beside Harry. Harry and Ron glanced over and smiled at her as Professor Flickwit began to explain the day's lesson. 

"Seventh years, please quiet down. Alright today is a revision lesson on the 'Accio' summoning charm, I realize most of you can already perform this charm but, nonetheless that is our lesson today," he said clearly, "You may begin."

The class quickly divided into small groups to practice the charm. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the corner of the classroom, to chat amongst themselves. Hermione placed a pile of random objects about five meters away for them to summon.

"How was Divination?" Hermione asked before summoning a hardcover book from the pile, Harry shrugged.

"It was divination…it's boring," Hermione gave a laugh.

"Yeah, predicting all the ways Harry could die does lose its fun after a few years," Ron added grinning. Harry and Hermione laughed as the three continued to practice the summoning charm.

"So how was Ancient Runes?" Harry asked as he placed more books a few metres away from where they were working.

"It was… interesting," Hermione said remembering what Ernie had told her, she quickly glanced over at Ron who was watching her closely.

"And how was Ernie?" Ron asked sounding slightly jealous.

"He's good, he's taking Hannah to a restaurant at Hogsmead for their four month anniversary," Hermione told Harry and Ron as they continued practicing the charm.

"That's a good idea, maybe Gin would like to do something like that," Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry, _any_ girl would like that," Hermione said smiling at the thought of a romantic dinner with Ron. Hermione quickly realized she was daydreaming and shook herself out of it.

The rest of the lesson past quickly and the bell sounded and Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered their books and walked out of the classroom. "Finally! Thank god its recess, I'm starving," Ron muttered happily as he grinned, Harry nodded.

* * *

The bell for the end of recess sounded and the trio headed towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. 

"'Ello kids, today we'll be groomin' these baby Unicorns 'coz they're lookin' a bit scruffy, off ya go," Hagrid said as the class split into groups and each got a Unicorn to groom.

"How are ya' three doin'?" Hagrid asked smiling down at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Good thanks, yourself?" Harry asked politely.

"Yer, I've bin good, so's Fang," he replied, Hermione nodded happily.

"These are beautiful Hagrid how'd you get them?" Hermione asked as he brushed their baby Unicorn's mane.

"I found them yesterday, their mother was dead an' I couldn't leave em could I?" Hagrid said.

"Ah Professor Hagrid! Can you please come here?" Lavender called out loudly to Hagrid, who rolled his eyes and headed over to Lavender and Pavarti, leaving the trio to talk amongst themselves for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"That was a good lesson," Hermione commented as she Ron and Harry headed to Herbology. 

"It was ok, definitely one of the safest lessons Hagrid's done," Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement. They sat down at their usual table in Greenhouse 4 and talked quietly about unicorns until Professor Spout entered and began the lesson, in which they had to prune a fire plant. Seamus and Dean both ended up with burns and had to go to the hospital wing.

"Well that was boring," Ron muttered as they left the Greenhouse after class and headed to lunch.

"That's true but I'd rather do that again than go to potions," Harry said glumly.

"Too true mate," Ron said nodding as they sat down for lunch.

After the trio had eaten they headed to the common room to relax for the rest of their lunch break. Not long after they had arrived in the common room, Ginny came in and sat with them.

"Hey Gin, how's your day been?" Harry asked kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Great, I got 97 on my Charms test," Ginny said proudly.

"Well done Ginny! That's really good, Ron you should take a leaf out of Ginny's book and try to get 97 on your tests," Hermione said, Ron glared at her.

"Give it up Hermione," he muttered angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes before talking to Ginny about her score on the test.

A few minutes later Lavender came over the where the group was sitting.

"Hey guys, uh- Ron could I steal you for like, one second?" Lavender asked smiling sweetly. Ron looked confused but nodded and walked out of the common room with Lavender.

"What do think she wants?" Ginny asked confused, Hermione shrugged.

"Who knows but, I heard Pavarti telling Padma that lavender liked Ron a few days ago," Harry replied.

"You don't think she'll ask him out do you?" Ginny asked sounding slightly disgusted.

"You don't think he'd say yes if she did, do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, Harry and Ginny turned to look at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"What I mean is… uh- he must know she's just on the rebound from being dumped by Seamus," Hermione said quickly thinking of a way to not make it obvious she liked Ron. Harry and Ginny shrugged and the three sat in silence, waiting to see what would happen.

That's the second chapter for y'all hope you liked it..

R&R

-Lor xXx


	3. Potions and a New Couple

Ok this is a new fic. I've finished it and I will post the next chapters soon. So tell me what u think! Enjoy chapter three

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Harry waited outside the potions classroom for Snape to let them in.

"I don't know but Snape's going to be here any minute," Harry said checking his watch, as if on cue Ron and Lavender came walking towards Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"What the…?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Hey guys guess what?" Lavender asked grinning sweetly as Ron grinned brightly next to her. Hermione's stomach dropped when she noticed Lavender and Ron holding hands. Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed to want to say anything so Lavender continued.

"Won-Won and I are going out," she gushed. Hermione's heart felt as though someone was ripping her heart in millions of pieces and her eyes began to fill with tears. She quickly blinked them back and put a smile on her face.

"Wow, that's really great," she said in a forcefully cheerful voice. Harry could tell Hermione's smile was false and made a mental note to talk to her later. At that moment Snape opened the classroom door and everyone filed inside.

Once Snape had written instructions on the board for the potion they were making everyone began to work, talking quietly in their pairs. Hermione and Harry had gone together because Ron had gone with Lavender.

"'Mione are you ok?" Harry asked and he poured 1 cup of snake venom into their potion.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said stirring the potion.

"Hermione, c'mon I know you're upset, is because of Ron and lavender?" Harry whispered pressing the subject. Hermione ignored him and added 3 leaves of clover, before stirring the potion twice in a clockwise direction.

"Hermione, I know you like Ron ok. Ginny told me so," Harry confessed, Hermione looked up at Harry.

"I'm going to kill that girl," Hermione sighed, "Ok so maybe I do like Ron, but it doesn't matter," Hermione said sadly glancing over at Lavender and Ron who were flirting and not paying any attention to their potion.

"Hermione it does matter, if Ron knew you liked him he's drop Lavender before you could say 'quidditch'," Harry said comfortingly. Hermione shook her head and began to chop up some gillyweed.

"Hermione, just tell him-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Just drop it Harry," she said angrily with tears in her eyes. Harry stopped talking and hugged her while Snape was picking on Neville. Hermione smiled sadly at Harry.

"Thanks," she muttered, before they carried on making their potion.

At the end of the lesson Snape made them take a sample of their potion and put it out the front, before they could leave. So after placing a sample up the front Hermione and Harry left potions and dropped their stuff in the common room before heading to dinner.

* * *

"So they're officially going out?" Ginny asked after Harry had told her about Lavender and Ron, after dinner. The three of them were doing their homework.

"Yep," Hermione muttered sadly, finishing her transfiguration essay. Ginny put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm.

"It'll be ok, they'll break up soon enough, and besides you and Ron are best friends. No sluttish girlfriend can ruin that," Harry said smiling, Hermione gave a small laugh.

"And if they start acting all lovey-dovey and stuff like that we can break them up," Ginny said evilly. Harry and Hermione started laughing, but stopped as Ron approached them with Lavender attached to his arm.

"Hey," Ron said sitting next to Ginny, who got up and sat next to Harry. Lavender shrugged and took Ginny's now empty spot. Seeing as they were finished Harry, Ginny and Hermione packed up their homework and sat in silence as Ron and Lavender flirted loudly.

"Well I'm off to bed," Lavender announced five minutes later. "Night Won-Won," she said kissing him fiercely and going tot her dorm. Ginny snorted loudly.

"What?" Ron asked, Ginny laughed again.

"Won-Won? What kind of pathetic nickname is that!" Ginny said playfully, as Harry and Hermione kept themselves from laughing.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron said angrily and a bit louder than he meant to. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all stopped laughing and Ginny looked hurt.

"Don't be such a prat Ron, Gin was just mucking around with you," Hermione said sticking up for Ginny, who got up quickly.

"Good night Harry, good night Hermione," she said with tears in her eyes as she left the common room.

"Really nice Ron, just make your sister cry," Harry said following Ginny out of the common room. Ron groaned loudly and Hermione sat there waiting for Ron to yell at her as well, but he didn't.

The common room went silent, and only then did Hermione realize that she and Ron were the only people left in the common room.

"Are you tired?" Ron asked breaking the silence, Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, um… not really, but if you are you can go to bed," she said coldly, Ron shook his head.

"I'm not tired, besides, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I left my lady alone at 10pm?" he asked, missing Hermione's hostility. Ron seemed to be a lot calmer now and Hermione's heart began to soar; he had called her _his lady_. His! Hermione continued to dwell on this thought until she realized he had asked a question.

"Not a very good gentleman," she answered simply, before remembering he was with Lavender now.

Ron nodded, "Exactly."

The two fell into a semi-comfortable silence; it was then that Hermione realized how much Ron's appearance had changed since last year. His lanky figure had changed into a muscular physique, his red hair had grown into a fiery mop and his blue eyes had turned into pools of sapphires. Hermione sighed, if only he was hers to hold- if only he knew how much she loved him. Hermione sadly turned to face the fire and stared into the burning flames.

It was then that Ron glanced over and noticed Hermione staring absent-mindedly into the fire. He was amazed by how much she had grown up since the beginning of last year. Her normally unmanageable bushy hair had lost its frizz and had softened down into loose brown curls that hung past her shoulders. Also her body had filled out perfectly giving her curves in all the right places, and a toned body everywhere else. But the thing Ron loved most about Hermione was how her face had filled in, her lips had become fuller, she had a perfect nose and her eyes had grown bigger, as if to show off her amazing chocolate coloured eyes. If only he'd been brave enough to ask her out before Lavender asked him out.

"Well, uh- goodnight," Hermione said standing up, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be away from Ron.

"Night," Ron said, as Hermione began to walk to her dorm.

"Wait 'Mione," Ron began, Hermione stopped and turned around. "Just because I'm going out with Lavender doesn't mean I'm not here for you and that you can't talk to me. And you should know I'd always pick you over her," Ron finished. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, before running back to him and hugging him tightly. But before Ron knew what was happening Hermione was gone.

That's the third chapter for y'all hope you liked it.. you know the deal Read n Review

R&R

-Lor xXx


	4. A Twist in the Plot

Ok this is a new fic. I've finished it and I will post the next chapters soon. So tell me what u think! Enjoy chapter four

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 4**

"Morning Hermione," Harry said as he sat down next to her at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Hello Harry, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"She's helping Luna with her Charms essay, so looks like it's just you and me," Harry said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, guessing he was with Lavender. Harry sighed.

"He and Lavender are in the library," Harry said, Hermione looked confused.

"The library? I didn't know Lavender could read," Hermione said jokingly, Harry laughed, but then stopped.

"I don't think they're studying if you get my drift," Harry said disgusted. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Oh well, Ron's loss. What do you say to a stroll on the grounds and around the lake?" Hermione asked, Harry ginned and stood up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're one of my best friends, you're like a sister to me, you know," he said offering her his hand.

"I know and you're my best friend too brother," she said laughing and taking his hand as the headed out onto the grounds.

After an hour of walking around the lake, Hermione and Harry sat under an oak tree.

"Do you think he loves her?" Hermione asked suddenly, Harry looked taken aback.

"Oh you mean Ron? Nah he doesn't love her," Harry smiled when he saw relief spread across Hermione's face.

"If you like him so much how come you never did anything about it?" Harry asked carefully.

"I don't know, I was scared of rejection I guess…" Hermione said sadly. Harry nodded then laughed.

"I was so scared that Gin was gonna reject me when I asked her out," Harry said, Hermione smiled.

"But you must've known she liked you, I mean she's liked you since she was ten," Hermione giggled.

"Well yeah, but there's always some doubt, you know?" Harry said and Hermione nodded. Hermione was about to ask Harry something when she heard giggling behind her. Hermione looked behind her to see Ron walking towards her with a giggling Lavender holding his hand. Hermione sighed and Harry cursed under his breath.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he and Lavender approached them.

"Hey," Harry said standing up, with Hermione following his suit. "What are you guys up to?" he asked.

Lavender giggled, "Ronald suggested a walk outside, because we kind of got kicked out of the library. We weren't exactly studying," she gushed.

"Imagine that," Hermione said nonchalantly, Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Anyway enjoy your walk; we're off to the Owlery I have to mail a letter to Lupin," Harry said, before he and Hermione headed to the Owlery.

* * *

After a visit to the Owlery and a relaxing lunch, Harry and Hermione found themselves in the library finishing up and homework they head left to do.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to return these books," Hermione said gesturing to three massive books. Harry nodded as she went over to Madame Prince who took the books and with a wave of her wand returned the books to their appropriate shelves. Hermione returned to the table she and Harry were working at and sat down.

"Almost done?' Hermione asked as she put her finished homework in her bag.

"Almost," Harry said nodding as he continued to write on his parchment. Hermione looked around the library and noticed apart from a group of second year Ravenclaws they were the only ones in the library.

"Done," Harry said happily chucking his completed homework unceremoniously into his bag. The two friends left the library and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of Ron and Lavender sitting on the couch. Hermione and Harry sighed and sat on the armchairs on either side of the couch which Lavender and Ron occupied.

"Ron, I promised I'd do Parvati's nails today," she said as if it were very important, before she got up and left the common room to find Parvati. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who nodded and began to eat a chocolate frog he pulled out of his pocket.

"What did you guys get up to today?" Ron asked once Lavender was gone.

"Not much, we just finished all our homework," Hermione said, she was willing to bet anything Ron hadn't finished his.

"I've done mine too," said Ron, "Well, I didn't do it, did you know there are some fourth years that do your homework for you if you pay them," Ron said happily. Hermione looked shocked.

"You paid a fourth year to do all your unfinished homework?" she asked almost lost for words. Ron nodded. Hermione look at Harry for support.

"That's terrible Ron! You should be doing your own work!" Hermione said angrily.

"Relax Hermione, it's just homework," Ron muttered, Hermione's mouth dropped open and Harry sensed a fight brewing.

"Who's up for a game of chess?" he asked, but he was ignored.

"Are you that stupid that you can't do your own work?" Hermione said angrily.

"I'm not stupid," Ron retorted.

"If you can't do homework that a fourth year could do you are," Hermione yelled back matching his anger.

"I can do it, I just didn't want to," Ron yelled back, standing up.

"So you're just lazy then?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips as she too stood up.

"At least I'm not a stuck up goodie-two-shoes," he spat back. Hermione glared at him before heading to the portrait hole and slamming it as she left, leaving Harry to deal with a fuming Ron.

Hermione stormed down the corridors angrily, with her argument with Ron replaying in her head. She had no idea where to go so she simply let her feet walk her anywhere. Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by a giggling laugh coming from the classroom she'd just passed. Hermione walked back to the door of the classroom and pressed her ear against the door. The giggling laugh continued and Hermione thought it sounded awfully familiar. Hermione opened the door very quietly and glanced inside before gasping and closing the door once again. Hermione turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could back to Gryffindor common room.

That's the fourth chapter for y'all hope you liked it.. you know the deal Read n Review

R&R

-Lor xXx


	5. Complications

Ok this is a new fic. I've finished it and I will post the next chapters soon. So tell me what u think! Enjoy chapter five

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 5**

"Harry! Oh my goodness, Harry I need to talk to you now," Hermione said desperately when she spotted Harry, who was playing chess with Ron.

"Uh- Hermione relax, ok what do you need," he asked calmly. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you. Privately," she added, as Ron looked away. Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back mate," Harry muttered to Ron who nodded. Harry followed Hermione up to his and Ron's dorm. As soon as they were safely in the boy's dorm Hermione told Harry what she had just witnessed.

"So you heard giggling, peaked into the classroom and saw Lavender and some random guy kissing?" Harry said making sure he understood Hermione properly. Hermione nodded, Harry look at her and could tell she wasn't lying.

"Are you absolutely certain it was Lavender?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded honestly.

"I swear," Hermione said desperately, "What do we do? Do we tell Ron?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I'd want you to tell me if my girlfriend was cheating on me," Harry said, Hermione nodded.

"I guess I should tell him then huh?' Hermione sighed, Harry shrugged.

"If you're sure," Harry said, getting up off his bed. He and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione walked towards Ron while Harry left to find Ginny.

"Uh- Ron there's something I have to tell you," Hermione muttered uneasily. Ron looked up at her from his position on the couch as she sat next to him. She took a deep breath.

"Um… listen after our fight, when I stormed off- I uh…. saw Lavender and some guy making out in a classroom," Hermione said saying the last bit quickly. Ron looked at her as if she was insane.

"You think I'm going to believe you? Despite what you think I'm not stupid, but you are if you think I'm going to believe you and your pathetic attempts to break me and Lav up," he said angrily. Hermione looked at him shocked. Why didn't he believe her?

"Ron, listen I'm not trying to break you two up, I'm just telling you what I saw!" Hermione said close to tears. Ron scoffed at Hermione, who looked more hurt than ever.

"Why don't you trust me?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her and she knew Ron knew his words had hurt her.

"I guess I'm too stupid," Ron said angrily, Hermione frowned.

"Ronald! I'm sorry I called you stupid, but you have to believe me, she's cheating on you," Hermione explained desperately. Ron looked so pissed off.

"Just go away Hermione," he said coldly. Hermione tried once more.

"Ron please, just believe me!" she begged.

"GO AWAY!" Ron yelled angrily, Hermione stood and left the common room feeling hurt and confused as to why Ron didn't trust her.

**

* * *

**

Hermione and Ron didn't talk for the whole week and it looked as though they weren't planning to start talking again any time soon. Ron spent most of his time with Lavender and her group, while Hermione was usually found alone wandering around or with Harry and Ginny. This made it very hard for Harry to spend time with his two best friends and he was getting annoyed. During classes he could not choose between sitting with Hermione or Ron so he usually sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus, while Ron sat with Lavender and Hermione sat alone or with Ernie.

At dinner on the next Friday night Harry and Ginny were sitting together and discussing their plans for the weekend while Hermione read her book and Ron flirted loudly with Lavender. After a particularly loud giggle and "Oh Won-Won," from Lavender Hermione angrily got up and left the great hall feeling not the least bit hungry.

Hermione entered the common room and headed straight to her dormitory, where she threw her book on the bedside table and fell lightly onto her four poster bed. After five minutes Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. Hermione did not even know she had been crying, she wasn't surprised though, she had been crying quite a bit since her and Ron's fight. Hermione wiped away her tears and smiled. She wasn't going to let Ronald Weasley get her down anymore, no matter how much she loved him. She was going to fix their friendship.

Hermione walked back to her bed and sat on it thinking about what she could do to make Ron believe her. She needed proof, bullet-proof evidence. Hermione was knocked out of her thinking trance by her room mate, who also happened to be Ron's girlfriend.

"Hello Hermione," Lavender said in her sickly sweet voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Look I know you're jealous and all about Ron and I going out, but making up pathetic little tales about me cheating on him isn't going to work. He's mine," she added. Hermione glared at her.

"There not 'little tales' it's the truth I know you're cheating on Ron and I'm going to prove it to him and prove to him you're a just a dirty skank," Hermione said determinately. Lavender laughed.

"Aw Hun, he's not going to believe a word you say anymore, I own him," she said sweetly, Hermione was shaking with anger.

"You're nothing to him anymore, I'm his everything now," she added. Hermione's anger got the better of her and she slapped Lavender across the face. Lavender smiled, holding her cheek which now had Hermione's hand print on it. Hermione instantly regretted it; she knew Lavender would use it to her advantage.

"Thanks Hun, now I'm off to show him what nasty little Hermione did to me for no reason," Lavender said, she took a breath in and her eyes began to water and she began bawling before running to the common room to tell Ron her false story of Hermione hitting her.

Hermione fell onto her bed and began to cry, she knew Ron would believe Lavender because he already thought Hermione wanted him and Lavender to break up. What could Hermione do now? Hermione wonder what Lavender would tell Ron, probably that she was just innocently putting her make up on and Hermione hit her just because she was going out with Ron. Hermione screamed into her pillow with frustration.

There was a soft knock at Hermione's door, Hermione got up and walked towards it praying it wasn't Ron. Hermione opened the door and Harry and Ginny stood there looking worried.

"I take it Ron wasn't very happy," Hermione said sadly letting her two friends into her dorm.

"Not all. He's taken Lavender to the hospital wing, I think he's making her stay there over night," Harry said sympathetically.

"What did Lavender tell him?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Something about her innocently putting on make up and you hitting her for no reason," said Ginny angrily, "That stupid lying skank," Ginny finished.

"I guessed as much," Hermione muttered darkly.

"What did actually happen?" Harry asked, Hermione sighed and told him and Ginny about Lavender taunting her and her losing it and slapping her.

"Oh that horrible girl! All she had to do was put on the water works and accuse you of attacking her and Ron believed her. He's a prat!" Ginny said angrily once Hermione had finished.

"I didn't mean to slap her, it's just she said I was nothing to Ron," Hermione said with her head in her hands. Harry put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this. And we believe you," Harry said comfortingly. Hermione nodded.

"I know I just wish Ron would too."She muttered. Ginny and Harry looked sadly at Hermione.

"Well, we're going now Hermione, if you need anything come wake me up ok?" Harry said. Hermione nodded and Ginny and Harry left.

It was close to an hour later when Hermione finally relaxed and began to read one of her books. It was when Hermione reached chapter 5 that there was a pounding on her door. Hermione knew it was Ron, so deciding to take the abuse now she opened the door and Ron stormed in. Hermione shut the door and put and silencing charm on the room so no one would hear Ron shouting.

"What the hell Hermione…!" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"Look I can explain," Hermione said strongly.

"I sure hope so, please explain why you hit my girlfriend!" Ron yelled at Hermione, who took a breath in.

"Ok, first off I didn't just hit her, it was provoked I swear! And I'm not saying that that makes it okay for me to hit her because it wasn't and I know that! She came in here and started talking about how she owned you and how I mean nothing to you now and I got angry and slapped her," Hermione said cutting the story down so it wouldn't take so long. Ron looked at her as if she was lying.

"I promise you I'm not lying about this and I wasn't lying about Lavender cheating on you either!" Hermione said quickly.

"I asked lavender if she was cheating on me and she said no," Ron said as if that settled everything. Hermione groaned loudly.

"Of course she said that, she's not going to say 'oh yeah, I'm sorry about that!' gosh Ron, wake up and smell dung bombs," Hermione said desperately.

"I know you not happy about me and Lav but you need to grow up I chose her ok!," Ron yelled. Hermione's heart stung.

"You said you'd always choose me over her," Hermione said softly feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Well I would've, but now you've started making things up and hitting my girlfriend," Ron said, "And I just don't trust you anymore," he said simply. Hermione could barely breathe.

"I think you should go Ronald," Hermione choked out, Ron turned around and opened the door.

"Lavender will be back tomorrow, so when you're ready to apologize she'll be here and she said she's very willing to forgive you and she just wants to be your friend," he said before shutting the door. Hermione could feel her body filling up with whit hot anger. Lavender was _willing to forgiver her_; well Hermione certainly wasn't going to apologize any time soon.

That's the fifth chapter for y'all hope you liked it.. you know the deal Read n Review

R&R

also thanks to everyone who has reviewed already. CHAMPIONS:)

-Lor xXx


	6. I Hate Detention

I give you chapter six. C'mon people u no u wanna review ;)

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Hermione had slapped Lavender and she still wasn't going to apologize. Harry and Ginny agreed with her. Why should Hermione have to apologize if Lavender didn't have to? Ron was still not talking to Hermione and Lavender was still bragging about Ron at night in her and Hermione's dormitory. Hermione usually just shut the curtains on her four poster and performed a simple silencing charm to block out Lavender's bragging.

It was Hermione's fourth class on Thursday and she couldn't wait to get through it and her last class and head straight to bed. It was History of Magic and Hermione and Harry were sitting together and Ron was of course, sitting with Lavender. They were working in pairs to answer questions for a mini assessment.

"Ok so we've got A, C, D, A, B, B, A, C, D, B, C," Harry said reading out their answers to Hermione who nodded.

"Great we're done," Hermione said smiling. Harry smiled, but then frowned.

"Have you spoken to Ron at all?" he asked, Hermione shook her head.

"No, he's convinced I slapped Lavender for no reason and I'm doing whatever I can to break them up," she said, resting her chin on her hand. Harry rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"He'll come around," Harry assured Hermione.

"I hope it's soon," Hermione said as the bell went and she and Harry headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

After lunch Harry and Hermione made their way to transfiguration, and took their usual seats at the front of the class. Professor McGonagall hurried into the classroom and began the lesson.

"Alright I am going to pair you up and then you and your partner shall transfigure these mice into mouse traps. Is that clear? It is the same spell we learn last lesson and I trust you all remember it, Ok…" McGonagall began to pair everyone up Harry was paired up with Neville and to Ron, Lavender and Hermione's dismay Hermione and Ron were paired up.

Hermione hurried to the front of the room to get two mice and returned to Ron and handed him a mouse with a black spot on it back.

"Do you remember the spell?" Hermione asked Ron, who grunted in reply. Hermione glared at him, at least she was trying.

"Fine, if you don't want my help," Hermione turned around and placed her mouse on the desk and muttered the spell and flicking her wand and her mouse turned into a perfect mouse trap.

"Well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor, I'll give you and twenty points if you can change it back to a mouse," McGonagall said, Hermione nodded and flicked her wand and muttered the reverse spell. The mouse trap turned back into the mouse which Hermione then picked up and began to pat it, McGonagall walked off to Harry and Neville. Ron glared at Hermione, who turned back to him to watch his attempt.

"Did you practice the spell for homework or did you get your little fourth year to do it for you?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron struggle.

"Shut it Hermione," he retorted, concentrating hard on his mouse. "Fine, what's the bloody spell," he asked giving up. Hermione told him the spell and showed him the wand movements. Ron copied Hermione and his mouse turned into a pretty basic mouse trap, but hey it was still a mouse trap.

Hermione performed the spell over and over again as did Ron, but unlike Hermione; his attempt grew worse and worse. Fed up with having a mouse trap with legs and a tail walking around Ron gave up.

"You can't give up just keep trying," Hermione said after Ron slammed his wand down on the desk. Ron glared at her.

"You know just because your good at this doesn't mean everyone has to be," he snapped at her, Hermione looked hurt.

"I was just trying to help," she said softly.

"Yeah, well don't. You're just a nuisance," he said loudly causing students to look at them.

"I- I just…" Hermione began. Ron cut in.

"Look I don't need your help or you advice ok! Just go away or something," Ron yelled in Hermione's face.

"Don't yell at me, all I did was try and help!" Hermione retorted just and loudly.

"Yeah, ok I'm going to say this once more, I don't need your bloody help," he snapped, the whole class was now watching the two argue.

"THAT'S IT! Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger you two will join me for a detention after dinner tonight for disrupting the class, everyone back to work," McGonagall snapped and everyone turned back to their work.

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look before going back to her mouse and continuing her practice.

* * *

"Well cya Harry, bye Gin," Hermione bid goodbye to her friends after dinner and headed to her detention. McGonagall had told her that she and Ron would be cleaning the trophy room without magic as punishment. So Hermione slowly made her way to the trophy room. As she reached the corridor that the trophy room was in, she passed many doors to classrooms and closets all of which had their doors open.

Hermione then passed a classroom that's door was closed and to her surprise she heard a familiar giggle coming from inside. Dread spread through her body, Lavender was still cheating on Ron. Hermione decided to check and make sure she wasn't just jumping to conclusions or hearing things. Carefully, Hermione opened the door and peered inside. Sure enough, there was Lavender sitting on a desk having her face eaten by some random guy, Hermione wondered if it was a new guy or the old one. Closing the door again Hermione stopped to think if there was anything she could do. She could, a) burst in and catch them red handed b) go find Ron and show him (not that he'd go anywhere with her at the moment) c) go to detention or d) go to detention and tell Ron and hope he believed her. Hermione chose the latter and headed to the trophy room.

"Ok there's the polish and the cloths. I will be back in three hours to check your progress," with that McGonagall left and Hermione grabbed some polish, a cloth and a trophy and began to clean. Ron gave a cough, Hermione looked over at him.

"So have you apologized to Lavender yet?" he asked as he too began to clean.

"No and I don't plan to," Hermione shot back.

"And why is that?" Ron asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"Because Ronald, I have no reason to. She is cheating on you and I wouldn't have hit her if she wasn't asking for it," Hermione said simply, starting to clean her next trophy.

"SHE IS NOT CHEATING ON ME!" Ron yelled angrily throwing a trophy across the room that narrowly missed Hermione.

"YES SHE IS!" Hermione yelled back.

"STOP BLOODY LYING! CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY!" Ron yelled standing about a meter away from Hermione.

"I AM NOT LYING! I HATE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A SCARLET WOMEN!" Hermione argued back matching his anger.

"Prove it then," Ron said darkly.

"Fine!" Hermione said angrily, and she left the Ron with Ron on her heels.

Hermione quickly led Ron to the classroom in which she had seen Lavender not 10 minutes ago.

"There have a look!" Hermione said confidently. Ron shoved open the door and to Hermione's horror no one was there.

"Lying cow," Ron said before walking back to the trophy room, leaving Hermione's staring open-mouthed into the empty classroom. Sadly, Hermione walked back to the trophy room and began cleaning again.

"She was there," Hermione muttered. Ron sighed loudly.

"SHUT UP! Just give it up Hermione," Ron said loudly as he too cleaned.

The rest of the detention passed slowly for Hermione and she was relieved when McGonagall turned up and dismissed them. Hermione walked back to the common room ten meters behind Ron. Hermione followed him into the common room where she attempted one last time to convince him.

"Look Ron, I…"

"Piss off," Ron said firmly before walking off to his dorm, leaving Hermione to walk up to her dorm and lie on her bed and cry for the next two hours, before sleep took over her.

Read & Review

-Lor xXx


	7. Forgive Me?

I give you chapter seven. C'mon people u no u wanna review ;) Also thanks to everyone who does review. You're champions.

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was awoken the next day by Lavender's magical alarm clock, which she had neglected to turn off. Hermione grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over her head to try and block out the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. The noise stopped suddenly and the pillow was wrenched off Hermione head.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny's voice sounded worried. Hermione sat up sleepily.

"What-?" Hermione asked groggily. Hermione then noticed Harry was there and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she muttered, getting up and stretching.

"Oh no, not good morning. Good afternoon it's lunchtime Hermione," Harry said as Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT!" she screamed, "You mean I've missed four of my classes?" she asked, racing to the bathroom and brushing her teeth and pulling her brown curls into a messy ponytail.

"Relax Hermione," Ginny said stopping Hermione.

"Breathe," Harry advised, Hermione slowed down, she walked over to her trunk calmly and grabbed her uniform and returned to the bathroom to put it on while Ginny and Harry decided to sit on Hermione's bed and wait for her.

The bell for the end of lunch sounded and Harry, Hermione and Ginny grabbed their books and headed to their class.

"Wait, there's a notice on the board," Hermione said as the passed the common room notice board.

"Oh Harry our Astronomy class, will be on the grounds today and not in our usual classroom," Hermione said, Harry nodded.

"Well, we'll walk Ginny to Charms because it's on the way, then we'll go to the grounds," Harry said.

After they had dropped Ginny off Hermione and Harry walked out of the entrance hall and onto the grounds. Ron and Lavender were nowhere to be seen as the lesson began.

"Ok, I trust you all brought the maps you made last lesson because today we will need them to locate Jupiter during sunset," the Professor said.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cursed.

"Professor I left my map in the classroom," Hermione said feeling stupid.

"Go get it Miss Granger, and please do hurry," the Professor said as Hermione sped off to the astronomy tower.

Hermione reached the Astronomy tower out of breath from running the whole way there. She walked towards the classroom and saw a figure leaning against the door.

"Oh, our class is on the grounds today," Hermione said, she gasped when she noticed it was Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing? Didn't you see the notice? Why isn't Lavender with you?" Hermione began to question Ron but was cut off when she heard a giggle coming from the classroom.

"Oh Ron," Hermione muttered sympathetically, he shook he's head. The sound of Lavender's giggle sounded again, Hermione rubbed Ron's arm comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry; I should've listened to you. I don't know why I doubted you- Lavender she just convinced me you slapped her for no reason…" Ron rambled on. Hermione looked sadly at Ron.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione muttered, all her anger towards Ron had gone all she wanted to do was make him feel better.

"What do you want to do? Do you want me to go in there? Do you…" Hermione asked softly.

"Nah, um… I'll go in," he said gulping; he then opened the door and walked in Hermione followed.

The sound of the door opening caused Lavender and the guy who she was making out with to stop and look towards the door. Lavender gasped and jumped off the boy's lap.

"Uh- Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting on her shirt and buttoning it up.

"I'd ask you the same question except I know you're here cheating on me with… this guy," Ron said looking at the guy who was sitting on one of the desks.

"No! We were just uh- doing homework," Lavender lied.

"With your shirt off?" Hermione asked, standing next to Ron. Lavender glared at her.

"Whatever, Lavender we're over and stay away from me," Ron said angrily walking out of the classroom, Hermione quickly grabbed her map and left behind him.

Ron walked at a steady pace back to Gryffindor common room; Hermione forgetting about class followed him. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Hermione placed and arm around him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Ron said looking up at her.

"No Ron its okay," Hermione said, he smiled sadly at her.

"No its not, I should've believed you! I hurt you so much and the things I said to you! I'm surprised you don't hate me," he said grabbing her hand and holding it. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It's okay really, you were just trying to protect your girlfriend," Hermione said, it upset her to see Ron like this.

"But I should've been protecting you! You're my best friend! I love you like no one else does, I should've believed you," he apologized. Hermione was close to crying.

"Ron, look lets forget about it ok?" Ron nodded and hugged her tightly. He finally let go and stood up, just as the bell for dinner rang.

"Want to go to dinner?" Hermione asked as she too stood up. Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, I am quite hungry," Ron said as they walked out of the common room and came face to face with Harry.

"Hermione where were you? I've got your books by the way," Harry said, and then he noticed Ron. "What's happened?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"We caught Lavender with some guy," Ron said embarrassed as his ears turned red.

"Oh," said Harry, "Sorry to hear that mate," he added patting Ron on the back. Ron nodded.

"Look, I owe you an apology to Harry, sorry," Ron said looking at the floor, Harry grinned.

"Don't stress it Ron," Harry said forgivingly. There was a minute of silence, which Harry broke.

"Well, I'll just drop my bag in the dorm and then we can all go down to dinner," Harry said and before Hermione or Ron could answer Harry was gone. Within the three minutes Harry was gone; the rest of the Gryffindor students passed them and dropped of their bags before re-emerging and heading of to dinner. Finally Harry joined them and they headed the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**"So you finally realized Hermione wasn't lying?" Ginny answered once Ron had told her what happened, after dinner. Hermione looked up at Ginny in a way that said, 'its-okay-don't-worry-about-it.' Ginny seemed to take the hint and didn't mention it again. 

"So," Hermione said brightly hoping to lighten the mood, "What are you and Harry planning to do at Hogsmead tomorrow?" Hermione finished. Ron looked confused.

"There's a Hogsmead visit tomorrow?" he asked puzzled. Harry nodded, then answered Hermione's question.

"Well Gin and I are going to shop around a bit then we're going to go to that restaurant just past The Three Broomsticks," Harry said blushing slightly. Ginny smiled happily and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"What about you two?" Ginny asked. Hermione hadn't thought that she and Ron would be friends before the Hogsmead trip so she had planned on not going.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going," Hermione muttered more to the floor than her friends. Ron shook his head.

"No way are you staying here alone. You and me are going to go and hang out together," Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. Harry and Ginny share a knowing look and got up.

"Well we're off, night you two," Harry said as he and Ginny walked to their own dormitories, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in another silence. Finally Hermione stood up.

"Uh- night Ron," she said, Ron looked up at her, then back down at his shoes.

"I- I'm going to make this up to you Hermione," Ron said awkwardly, standing up as well. Hermione wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded. Ron walked up to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," he said before walking quickly to his dorm and disappearing, leaving Hermione standing alone with a hand on the spot where Ron kissed her.

Read & Review

-Lor xXx


	8. Getting Back to Normal

I give you chapter eight. C'mon people u no u wanna review ;) Also thanks to everyone who does review. You're champions.

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 8**

"Hermione! Hermione open the door!" Hermione awoke with a start and ran clumsily to her door and opened it, letting a frantic Ginny inside.

"Ginny it's eight in the morning, we don't leave for Hogsmead until ten," Hermione said sleepily, shutting her dorm door and sitting next to Ginny.

"Hermione what am I going to wear?" it was only then Hermione realized Ginny was still in her pajamas.

"I don't know Gin-" Hermione muttered through a yawn. Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione to her dorm, which unlike Hermione's was very bright and girly.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed while Ginny rummaged through her clothes.

"What about these jeans," Ginny said holding up a nice pair of faded flare jeans, Hermione nodded.

"They're nice Ginny," Hermione said as Ginny put them on.

"Ok Hermione, come here and help me choose a top," Ginny said, Hermione stood and walked over to Ginny's trunk and began to look through it.

"What about this one?" Ginny said, holding up a strapless top.

"Ginny its freezing!" Hermione exclaimed, Ginny nodded.

"Here, what about this one?" Hermione said handing Ginny a plain tight-fitting black top with sleeves. Ginny nodded and threw it on the bed.

"Ok now I need to choose a sexy bra," she said determinedly. Hermione looked at Ginny surprised.

"Why? No one's going to see it…" Hermione paused. "Are they?" Hermione asked still confused. Ginny laughed.

"Of course no ones going to see it I just want to wear a nice one," Ginny explained, Hermione shrugged and pulled out a black one with the initials HG on it in silver loopy writing, on the left cup. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Umm… HG? As in like Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked laughing. Ginny looked at the bra then Hermione and smiled.

"Um... 'Mione that's your bra. HG as in Hermione Granger, it's the one I borrowed off you last summer," Ginny said giggling.

"Oh," Hermione muttered, throwing the bra back in Ginny's trunk and reminding herself to get it off Ginny later. Ginny must've found the right bra because she squealed and showed Hermione a dark blue bra with purple hearts on it. Hermione groaned when she realized which bra it was.

"Remember this 'Mione!" Ginny squealed, Hermione nodded and sighed, Hermione had the very same one. They had brought them together, as a kind of joke.

"You have to wear yours ok!" Ginny exclaim as she threw the bra on her bed. Hermione sighed again and nodded.

"Ok now I need a jumper," Ginny said, "I only have these ones Mum made," Ginny said sadly. Hermione got up.

"I'll be right back I've got the perfect one for you," Hermione said racing back to her dorm grabbing the jumper and re-entering Ginny's dorm.

"Here," Hermione said, handing Ginny an emerald green hoodie that zipped up at the front. Ginny grinned, grabbed her top and bra and ran to the bathroom to put the outfit on. She emerged in no time at all, looking stunning in a way only Ginny could.

"You look really nice," said Hermione, Ginny grinned.

"Thanks, ok how should I have my hair?" Ginny asked walking over to her bedside table and grabbing her brush.

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully watching Ginny brush her long, silky, straight fiery red hair. It was so unfair, how come Ginny was absolutely flawless, while Hermione was so… average. Ginny shrugged and tied her hair up into a perfect messy ponytail, leaving some hair out to frame her face.

"OK your turn," Ginny said grinning at Hermione, who groaned.

* * *

At ten o'clock Ginny and Hermione entered the common room to find Ron and Harry playing chess. Ginny ran behind Harry and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she said happily. Harry grinned and got up and kissed her on the lips. Hermione smiled at the couple. They were so cute.

"Hey Hermione, you like nice," Ron said turning to Hermione. Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans similar to Ginny's and a dark purple hoodie and had her hair down in natural curls.

"Thanks, are we ready to go?" Hermione asked blushing slightly. Ron nodded and he, Hermione, Ginny and Harry made their way to the great hall.

**

* * *

**"So we'll meet back at the common room at three o'clock?" Hermione confirmed with Harry and Ginny, who nodded. 

"See you then, have fun you two," Harry said grinning as he and Ginny set off down the streets of Hogsmead, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Where do you wan to go first?" Ron asked Hermione as they set off in the opposite direction as Ginny and Harry.

"Um… Flourish and Blotts?" Hermione said hopefully, Ron nodded. Hermione smiled at Ron, she knew he hated book shops and the fact he was going to go into one just for her was nice. "Then we can go to Zonkos and Honeydukes," Hermione said, Ron grinned at her. Hopefully today was going to be a good day.

At 1pm Hermione and Ron left Honeydukes with a bag full of sweets each. Hermione also had brought two books from Flourish and Blotts and Ron had a whole bag of pranks from Zonkos.

"What now?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat on a seat opposite Honeydukes.

"I don't know, I guess we could grab a coffee at that café near Olivander's?" Hermione said, Ron grinned.

"Coffee it is," he said as he and Hermione got up and headed to the café.

After Ron and herm had their coffee they sat down at one of the tables in the corner of the café. They sat in silence while they drank their tea and avoided each others gaze. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as the silence turned into and awkward one. Hermione looked over at Ron who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Will it ever be the same?" she asked sadly, Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What? Us?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"I don't know. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Of course I can and I have. I think the question is can you forgive yourself?" Hermione said sipping her coffee and looking away. Ron sat there in thoughtful silence until Hermione finished her drink.

"Anything else you want to do here?" Hermione asked snapping Ron out of his thoughts.

"Yer, just one but I'll go, I'll be back in a minute," he asked walking out of the coffee shop. Hermione got up and walked out of the coffee shop and sat on a bench in front of the café. Within minutes Ron returned smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked, Hermione nodded and together they walked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was the Thursday following their Hogsmead trip and to Ginny and Harry's relief Ron and Hermione had not fought all week. They never did voice their relief, scared that they may jinx the peaceful friendship. 

"Psst… Hermione," Hermione turned to face Ron who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Ignoring his pleading eyes Hermione glared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"How long until lunchtime?" Ron asked smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes but, turned to Harry.

"Harry, how long until lunch?" Hermione whispered, Harry glanced at his watch.

"Five minutes," he replied before continuing on with his work. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Five minutes," she said simply as Ron groaned. Hermione glanced at Ron's work and was shocked when she saw he was also finished. Ron saw her shocked expression and put on a hurt face.

"What? Didn't you think I could do the work?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, I knew you could do it- I just didn't think you _would _do it," Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Oh sure," Ron whispered. Hermione poked his arm and Ron turned to her with a surprised expression.

"It's on…" he muttered. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No!" she said trying not to smile and with that Ron began poking her. This caused Hermione to giggle loudly and gain the attention of the whole class. Hermione instantly went back to her work, her face as red as Ron's hair. They spent the rest of class stealing looks at each other and turning away quickly when the other noticed.

Read & Review! Its almost done! 1 or 2 more chappies ;) YAY

-Lor xXx


	9. The Best Gift

I give you the last chapter. C'mon people u no u wanna review ;) Also thanks to everyone who does review. You're champions. Finally I've finished.

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

**Chapter 9**

"So you're going to ask her out today? That's a great idea it being her birthday and all," Harry asked in disbelief as Ron nodded.

"Yeah mate, I've realized I can't be without her anymore and I need to tell her that," Ron said, Harry smiled.

"Good on you mate, well when are you going to tell her?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, after dinner I'll say I want to go for a walk and I need you and Ginny to say you've got to do something and then hopefully Hermione will walk with me and I can ask her out. That's the plan anyway," Ron said hopefully.

"Alright, look lets go down Hermione should be up already," Harry said as he grabbed the present he had brought for Hermione and Ron did the same.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," the two boys said cheerfully once they found Hermione and Ginny on a couch in the common room. Hermione smiled and got up, receiving bone crushing hugs from both Harry and Ron.

"Here you go birthday girl, it's from me and Ginny," Harry said handing Hermione a wrapped parcel. Hermione opened it to reveal a black leather diary with a gold lock on it, Honeydukes sweets and a gold plated quill.

"Harry! Ginny! This is amazing thankyou so much," Hermione said happily giving Harry a hug and kissing his cheek and Ginny a hug.

"Me next," Ron said grinning as he handed Hermione a small box, she opened I carefully and inside was a pair of silver earrings that had sapphire otters dangling from them.

"Ron they're beautiful, thankyou so much," she said putting them on then hugging Ron tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?" Ginny asked and the trio agreed happily and the four of them made their way to the Great Hall.

The morning classes seemed to past quickly and before the trio knew it they were in their last class for the day, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

"If you could all please read chapters 6-8 for homework, that is all," Professor McGonagall said, and then the room burst into conversations as the students began to pack up their books and once the bell sounded for dinner the students left in a hurry.

"I smell roast beef!" Ron said happily as he, Harry and Hermione entered the hall and sat at Gryffindor table next to Ginny.

"Hey, how was everyone's day?" Ginny asked as they all piled their plates with roast beef and vegetables.

"Good thanks, how was yours?" Hermione asked, while Harry and Ron stuffed their faces with great amounts of food.

"Good, it was and easy going day, not much homework either," Ginny replied happily. Then the two girls began to eat, occasionally making small conversation.

"Yum!" Harry said after dinner, "That food was delicious."

"Yes it was," Ginny said laughing, and then she got up.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione asked as Harry too, got up to leave.

"To the library," Harry said quickly as Ginny nodded beside him.

"Ok, well I guess we'll see you guys later," Hermione said smiling. Harry and Ginny bid her and Ron goodbye and left.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Ron said before he could chicken out. Hermione nodded and the two walked out onto the grounds and set off to walk around the lake.

"Hermione, there's a reason I asked you to come for a walk," Ron said uncertainly as they reached half way around the lake.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded.

"So I'm just going to come right out and say it…" Ron said stopping and turning to face Hermione.

"Hermione, I realized something recently… I mean I known for ages but I really know it now… I really, really like you Hermione, as more than a friend. I think… I think I love you," Ron said, running a hand through hid hair. Hermione just stood there in complete shock. After a few minutes of silence Ron spoke.

"Sorry, I mean I know you'd never love me but I just had to tell you. Sorry," he said as he set off to start walking again, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron you're an idiot, of course I love you," she said smiling and she engulfed him a loving hug. When they pulled away Hermione spoke.

"You're the best birthday present ever."

**THE END**

Done. Done. Done. Finally I'm so sorry it took so long. Thankyou to everyone who stuck with it.

-Lor xXx


End file.
